Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Halloween
by Hammyham
Summary: A Halloween party at West Eastman High School turns out to be a nightmare when the power goes out and the Chipmunks and Chipettes get lost in the school. What will happen to them on this night of horrors? I don't own Alvin or any of the Chipmunks.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Ever since I finished the Jersettes story about a month ago, I've been thinking what should my next story be? Then I thought, hm Halloween is comming so I'll write an entire story now and put it up on Halloween day. Then I thought, this is too good I can't wait that long. I'll put it up September 30th so it'll be ready on October 1st. Enjoy the nostalgia. Even though it's CGI I think you could enjoy it more if you pictured it as a cartoon, but it's your choice. In fact it actually has elements of both. I own no songs or videos or the Chipmunks characters.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Watch for the intro. Put this in URL<strong>. .com/watch?v=-SfV-96xtNc)

Watch out cause here we come

It's been a while but we're back with style

So get set to have some fun

We'll bring you action and satisfaction

We're the chipmunks

C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K

We're the chipmunks

Guaranteed to brighten your day

When you feel like a laugh

Give us a call we'll give you a roll

And if you feel like a song

Tune in to us and sing right along

We're the chipmunks

Coming on stronger than ever before

We're the chipmunks

Alvin, Simon, Theodore

Do do do do do do, do do do do do do

* * *

><p>Alvin: Oh hello there.<p>

Simon: Welcome to The Chipmunks Halloween special.

Theodore: We hope you really enjoy this story.

Brittany: Yeah, we had to do so much work on this.

Jeanette: Be prepared to hear all your favorite scary Chipmunk's songs.

Eleanor: With all your favorite chipmunks.

All: And now, our feature presentation.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night at West Eastman High School. The school was having a special event where little kids the students knew could go over and play Halloween games and watch scary movies and do other fun things. Jeanette was in the hallway in front of the auditorium taking tickets.<p>

"Ticket please?" she asked. A child handed her the ticket. "Thanks enjoy the show."

The child went in the auditorium. Brittany led him to a seat. "Sit here." She said giving him a card with the _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ logo on it. On the back, a _The Chipettes_ logo was written in crayon. Then the lights dimmed and a deep, scary voice spoke.

"We advise you to take heed and be cautious, because there are things out there." The music started. Theodore walked onto the graveyard decorated stage and opened a coffin. In the coffin a Vampire Simon came out and laughed evilly before he went back down. Theodore then walked over to a sarcophagus where a mummy Alvin appeared. Theodore pulled the paper and Alvin spun away and his costume came off. The spotlight shone on Theodore and he sang.

( **All lines except the first verse are sung by all the brothers. If a name is put next to a line, they are the only singer for that line and maybe some after The others join in when "all" is written.) **

**(You can understand by watching this video. .com/watch?v=8uBhYQj0e9Q**)

Theodore: _You're all alone in the middle of the night_

_Something moves in the cold moonlight_

_You're trying not to scream but you gotta let it out_

All: _And it makes you wanna, you wanna, you wanna shout_

(The boys dance)

_There's things out there_

_Sneaking up behind you_

_Things out there_

_That'll chill you to the bones_

_Those things out there_

_You know their gonna find you_

_No matter where you go, you know_

_There's things out there_

(Simon runs through a graveyard and gets pulled down by ghosts.)

Simon: _Running through the graveyard, bumping into trees_

_Something reaches up and pulls you to your knees_

_Trying to get away, you don't know if you can_

All: _And your staring at the, at the old wolf man_

_There's things out there_

_Sneaking up behind you_

_Things out there_

_Don't go out alone_

_Those things out there_

_You know their gonna find you_

_No matter where you go, you know_

_There's things out there_

Theodore: _Things that'll chase you_

Simon: _Things that'll eat you_

Alvin: _Things that'll jump out and say their glad to meet you_

All: _Vampires, witches, goblins, and ghosts_

_But you know the ones that scare you the most _

_Are those things out there_

_Waiting in the darkness_

_Things out there_

_With the bright red eyes_

_Things out there_

_Better watch where you're going_

_Cause you never know when there are, when there are, when there are_

_Things out there_

_You know the sky is falling_

_Things out there_

Theodore: _Better run for home_

_There's things out there_

Alvin: _You can hear your mommy calling_

_Your never gonna know when there are, when there are, when there are_

_Things out there_

Theodore: _Things out there_

_Things out there_

_Things out there_

The boys ended by playing their instruments. Eleanor's voice came on a loudspeaker.

"Attention, the next show will begin in 90 minutes. Thank you." The boys met the girls backstage.

"Wow guys that was great!" Jeanette said.

"You guys sang that song no different than in 1999." Eleanor added.

"Speak for yourself." Brittany said. "That would have been a lot better with me in it."

"You keep believing that." Alvin said as he walked away.

"C'mon lets go get something to eat before the next show." Theodore said.

"We'd better hurry." Simon said looking at his watch. "We only have 89 minutes and 55 seconds for our break." The chipmunks scurried away to the cafeteria.

"This cake tastes delicious." Alvin said.

"It's pumpkin cake." Brittany said. Alvin stopped eating and spit the cake out.

"Pumpkin cake! Who puts pumpkins in a cake?" He yelled.

"I told you to get a cupcake." Simon said as he bit his own cupcake.

"You didn't mention a pumpkin cake." Alvin argued back.

"We don't much time. The break is almost over." Jeanette said.

"Just hurry up and grab a cupcake and lets go Alvin." Brittany said. Alvin threw the cupcake in the air, caught it in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Okay lets go." He said. The chipmunks ran through the hallways towards the auditorium.

"Almost there." Theodore said. Suddenly everything went black.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeanette screamed. Some glass was heard breaking.

"Jeanette calm down!" Eleanor yelled grabbing her." However everyone else in the school began to scream as well.

"Everyone relax. Just stay put, look for a flash light and go into the auditorium until we turn the lights on again." The principle said through a mega phone."

"What do we do? What do we do?" Theodore asked.

"The principle just said to go to the auditorium." Simon said.

"Oh yeah."

"If only we had a flashlight." Brittany said.

"We do." Theodore said. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. "My bunny flashlight."

"All right Theo." Eleanor said. The chipmunks all walked down the hallway. So they realized something important.

"Hey guys, where did everybody else go?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know, I just realized the halls were silent." Brittany said.

"All we need to do is go down the hall, turn left, and we'll be in the auditorium." Simon said. As the gang walked on, they heard eerie sounds surrounding them.

"You don't think there are any ghosts out here do you?" Eleanor asked Jeanette.

"No Eleanor. There are no real ghosts." At that moment they heard a deep evil laugh. Eleanor and Theodore jumped into Jeanette and Simon's arms.

"Calm down guys, the power outage must be causing some of the Halloween games to act up."

"Or what if it's a ghost?" Theodore asked.

"Even if it is a ghost, we know exactly how to stop them." Alvin said.

"We do?" Brittany asked.

"Who do we normally call about ghosts?" Alvin asked.

"Ghostbusters!" The others shouted. The music started.

(**Watch this video to follow along. .com/watch?v=ZESbkhA3qjs**)

_GHOSTBUSTERS_

Alvin_: If there's something strange_

_In your neighborhood_

_Who ya gonna call?_

Simon, Theodore, and Chipettes_: GHOSTBUSTERS_

Alvin_: If there's something weird_

_And it don't look good_

_Who ya gonna call?_

Simon, Theodore, and Chipettes_: GHOSTBUSTERS_

The chipmunks continued walking down the hallway.

Alvin_: I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

Theodore was startled after bumping into something, but regained his compure after realizing it was Eleanor.

Theodore_: I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

Eleanor rolled her eyes

Alvin_: If you're seeing things_

_Running through your head_

_Who can ya call?_

Simon, Theodore, and Chipettes_: GHOSTBUSTERS_

Alvin_: An invisible man_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Who ya gonna call?_

Simon, Theodore, and Chipettes_: GHOSTBUSTERS_

All_: We ain't afraid of no ghosts_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Alvin_: Who ya gonna call?_

Simon, Theodore, and Chipettes_: GHOSTBUSTERS_

Alvin_: Who ya gonna call?_

Simon, Theodore, and Chipettes_: GHOSTBUSTERS_

All_: We aint afraid of no ghosts_

The chipmunks turned the corner and walked down the hall towards the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Awsome! Stay tuned for more.<strong>


	2. Alone in the Haunted Hallways

**Here's part 2 of our Halloween special. This one is kinda sucky. Especially, the songs.**

* * *

><p>The chipmunks had now reached the left hallway. Soon they'd be in the auditorium with the other students. However when they were in the middle of the hallway, Alvin decided to take a shortcut. "So, all we need to do is get to the room down this hallway." Alvin said.<p>

"Are you sure this is right?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course, I take this path every day."

"Is that why you're always late for class?" Simon asked. The other chipmunks laughed.

"Quiet Simon." As they walked on, the flashlight began to flicker.

"Alvin, cut it out." Brittany said.

"That's not me, the flashlight's battery is dying." He said.

"Oh no! What will we do then?" Theodore yelled.

"Um, we could go to a class room and check for batteries." Jeanette said.

"Great idea Jeanette." Simon said.

"Let's go in this class right here." Alvin said. The group went into a classroom with many long desks covered with equipment.

"Let's hurry up and search the drawers before the flashlight dies." Eleanor said. The chipmunks looked everywhere, but couldn't find a single battery.

"We've got to hurry before…" Alvin was cut off by the flashlight going out.

"Oh no!" Theodore and Eleanor said in unison.

"Now what do we do?" Alvin asked Simon.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are." He replied.

"I found some!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Great job Jeanette!" Brittany said. Jeanette handed Alvin the batteries. The light shone around the room and the chipmunks new where they were.

"Hey, we're in the science lab." Simon said.

"No wonder there were so many tools on these tables." Jeanette said acknowledging the scalpels and beakers surrounding them.

"We have to get out of here and get to the auditorium." Brittany said angrily pushing her face on Alvin's.

"Then let's go already." Alvin said pushing back at her.

"Um I think we have a problem." Eleanor said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"The door is closed, and there's no way to get up to the doorknob."

"Now we're trapped!" Theodore yelled. "What do we do?"

"Calm down Theodore." Simon said. "There has to be a safety ladder in here somewhere. Just look around and see if we can use it to get up to the knob." The kids looked around, but they couldn't find a ladder anywhere.

"There's not a ladder for miles!" Alvin yelled. "It's hopeless!" Alvin dropped to his knees. "We'll never get out!"

"Oh brother." Simon said. Alvin's whining was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"Attention. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore, Allllvvvvviiin! Get to this auditorium immediately!" Dave yelled.

"It's Dave!" Theodore said.

"He must have realized we were never in the auditorium." Jeanette said.

"Took him long enough." Brittany added.

"Unfortunately he also doesn't know that we're trapped in the science lab." Simon said.

"We have to get the word to him somehow." Eleanor said. She looked around the classroom and noticed something in the corner. "Hey what's that?" They all walked closer to it.

"It's a vent." Theodore said. They opened the vent.

"Maybe if we go through here, we can find a path to the auditorium." Jeanette said.

"Through there, but it's filthy." Brittany said.

"Will you just come on!" Eleanor said grabbing Brittany and pulling her in the vent.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Jeanette asked.

"No. We'll stay here to calm down Alvin." Simon said glaring at his pathetic older brother.

"Plus, if someone comes looking for us, we'll be here and they can bring us to the auditorium." Theodore added happily. "But you should take the flashlight so you can see." He said giving Eleanor the flashlight.

"Thanks Theodore." She said accepting it.

"Oh sure. The boys don't have to go in the filthy vent." Brittany complained.

"Come on!" Eleanor yelled. And with that, the girls ran off.

"Okay, this is nice. This is ok." Alvin said getting up. "I think I'm gonna make it."

"It's kind of creepy in this science lab in the dark." Theodore said hiding behind Simon.

"Relax Theodore. We're safe."

"But what if a monster comes in here? Or what if there already is one that was created by weird chemicals?"

"Theodore, there's nothing here." Alvin said reassuring him. "And even if there was, I'd get him. I'd give 'im on of these, and one of those, and some of this! And a little of that" Alvin said punchimg the air in front of him. Simon sighed.

"Well, I'm still scared." Theodore said. As Alvin was punching the air he accidently stepped on a keyboard and music started playing. (**Follow along with the video. **.com/watch?v=k73blHGWRjQ)

Theodore_: But if a monster came in the room tonight_

_What would we do?_

_What could we do?_

_If he tried to make your hair turn white with fright_

_What would you do?_

_If it was you._

Alvin_: I'd drown with my soaker gun_

_Glue him to a chair_

_Stick a dead stunk in his pocket_

_I'd knock him off his feet with a judo sweep_

_Blast him into space on a rocket_

All_: I'd send him to his doom. If a monster came in my room_

Alvin_: Yo, Zipper face You want a piece of me. _

_Y'all ready to rumble? _

_Bring it on brother. _

Theodore_: But if the monster sat on the edge of the bed_

_What would you do_

_What could you do_

Alvin_: With a zipper in his neck and bolts in his head?_

Simon_: If it was me? Well let me see_

_I'd multiply pie times his height and his weight to determine mathematically_

_The way to alter his molecular state, and shrink him to the size of a flea_

_I'd fill him full of dread, if a monster sat on my bed._

The boys began to dance.

All_: A'int no monster gonna put us down_

_Uh-Uh No Way_

_We'll chase his face right out of town. That's what we say_

_A'int no monster gonna put us down_

_Uh-Huh That's right_

_Cause we're the meanest munks around_

_We're tight!_

Dave (**In the auditorium**): Simon, Theodore, Alvin!

Where are you.?

Alvin: Ok! (**Not a response anymore. Just an extra line for the song**)

_I am the Munk-anatior [tor,tor,tor]_

Simon_: If a monster came in and decided to stay_

Theodore_: That wouldn't be very nice_

_We could ask him politely to go away_

Alvin_: Are we munks?_

_Or are we mice?_

_I'll stick him the ribs with my pirate sword_

_Shoot sticky string at his head_

Simon_: I'll use my blanket like a matador_

Theodore_: I'll just hide under my bed_

Alvin and Simon_: NO!_

All_: We'll make his grave, his tomb_

_If a monster comes in our room_

_We'll send him to his doom_

_If a monster comes in our room_

_We'll blow him up_

_KA-BOOM!_

_If a monster comes in our room_

_We'll send him to his doom_

_If a monster comes in our room_

_We'll blow him up_

_KA-BOOM!_

_If a monster coms in our room_

The music stopped. Alvin picked up the keyboard.

"Hey, how'd this keyboard get in the science lab anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone forgot it." Simon said condescending Alvin. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"I knew that." Alvin said. He threw the keyboard behind him angrily. The keyboard flew through the air and hit a skeleton hanging in the corner. All of the bones fell apart and fell on the floor.

"Oh no." Theodore said.

"You inconsiderate hooligan." Simon said angrily. "You broke the teacher's model skeleton."

"He he he…oops." Alvin giggled. Simon glared at him angrily. "Listen, all be have to do is fix it."

"You don't know how to fix it." Simon said crossing him arms.

"Sure I do. You just… uh, uh, you attatch the arm to the neck, and the leg to the skull and…"

"ALLLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNN!" Simon yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Chipettes were dashing through the vents.<p>

"How much further?" Brittany whined. Jeanette pulled out a map.

"According to my calculations, we should be…" She stopped talking when she heard a crowd of people talking.

"They're here." Eleanor said. The girls opened the vent and waved the flashlight around.

"Guys we're here." Brittany yelled. The students backed away from the vent.

"Girls! My girls!" Miss Miller exclaimed.

"Miss Miller?" Brittany said confused. Miss Miller ran over and picked them up.

"Miss Miller, when did you get here?" Jeanette asked.

"Dave called and said the power went out, so I rushed over to get you."

"Wait, we have to get to the boys." Eleanor said.

"Where are they?" Dave said running out the auditorium.

"In the science lab. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So if you connect this leg to this leg and put this arm over here…" Alvin said.<p>

"Alvin, give up you don't know how to fix it." Simon said.

"You're right. I can't fix it. I'm doomed. The teacher is going to kill me.

"Maybe he'll use you as the new skeleton model." Simon whispered.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Alvin replied.

"Hey I know how to fix it! Theodore said. Alvin looked surprised.

"You do?"

"Yeah, we learned a song about it in class one day." Theo said.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's sing it now." Alvin said.

(**Follow along with the video**. .com/watch?v=i9zZTHZIIiw)

The boys gather up the bones.

_Dem bones. (Oooh)_

_Dem bones. (Oooh)_

_Dem bones. (Oooh)_

_Let's all sing along._

The Chipmunks danced the same way from "If a Monster Comes in Our Room."

_Gotcha Frankenstein connected dem dry bones._

_Gotcha Frankenstein connected dem dry bones._

_Gotcha Frankenstein connected dem dry bones._

_Let's all sing along._

The boys connected the pieces as they sang them.

_Your foot bone connected to your ankle bone,_

_Your ankle bone connected to your leg bone,_

_Your leg bone connected to your knee bone,_

_Let's all sing along._

They continued connecting the pieces.

_Your knee bone connected to your thigh bone,_

_Your thigh bone connected to your hip bone,_

_Your hip bone connected to your back bone,_

_Let's all sing along._

The boys continued dancing.

_Dem bones, dem bones gonna walk around_

_Dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk around_

_Dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk around_

Alvin: What's

Finally they attatched the finishing pieces.

_Your back bone connected to your shoulder bone,_

_Your shoulder bone connected to your neck bone,_

_Your neck bone connected to your head bone,_

Alvin puts on his hat.

Alvin: _And that's where I hang my cap._

_Disconnect dem bones, dem dry bones_

_Disconnect dem bones, dem dry bones_

_Disconnect dem bones, dem dry bones_

_Let's all sing along._

The Chipmunks stand it one stop and point to their own body parts as they sing them.

_Your head bone connected from your neck bone,_

_Your neck bone connected from your shoulder bone,_

_Your shoulder bone connected from your back bone,_

_Your back bone connected from your hip bone,_

_Your hip bone connected from your thigh bone,_

_Your thigh bone connected from your knee bone,_

_Your knee bone connected from your leg bone,_

_Your leg bone connected from your ankle bone,_

_Your ankle bone connected from your foot bone,_

_Dem bones, dem bones (Oooh)_

_Dem bones, dem bones (Oooh)_

_Dem bones, dem bones (Oooh)_

_Let's all sing along._

Alvin: _And that's the end of our song!_

All: _And that's the end of our song!_

Alvin: Yeah.

After the music ended, the lights came on.

"The lights!" The Chipmunks exclaimed. Dave, Miss Miller, The Chipettes, and several students opened the door.

"Dave!" They boys exclaimed jumping into Dave's arms.

"Boys!" Dave exclaimed catching them.

"You found us." Theodore said.

"Thanks to the Chipettes." Everyone smiled.

"C'mon let's get back to the the auditorium and finish this party!" Miss Miller exclaimed.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Where'd Miss Miller come from? How'd Alvin throw a keyboard much bigger than him? I thought this was CGI? You lied! Well I didn't. I said it could be CGI or cartoon and that it would be nostaligic. So I HAD to include Miss Miller. And cartoon physics says that you can pick up and throw anything.<strong>


	3. Everything's Alright

**Let's see how eveything turns out.**

* * *

><p>Once everyone was back in the auditorium, the activities we're back on. The Chipmunks began singing again to celebrate the party's continuation. "Our next song will be one of my favorites." Simon said. (<strong>Follow along with the video. The chipmunks are wearing the same outfit from the picture during this song<strong>. .com/watch?v=OEuUuaZdHqs)

Theodore was laying on a table in a similar situation with Frankenstein's monster. Simon was at a large computer monitor pressing buttons.

Simon: _I was working in the lab,_

_Late one night,_

_When my eyes beheld and eerie sight,_

_For my monster in his lab began to rise,_

_And suddenly to my surprise.._

Alvin and Theodore:_ (he did the mash) _Simon_: He did the monster mash,_

Alvin and Theodore: _(the monster mash)_ Simon_: It was a graveyard smash,_

Alvin and Theodore: _(he did the mash) _Simon_: It caught on in a flash_,

Alvin and Theodore: _(he did the mash) _Simon_: He did the monster mash,_

Alvin and Theodore: _(wa-oo) _Simon_: From my laboratory in the castle East_,

Alvin and Theodore: (_wa-oo_) Simon: _To the master bedroom where the vampires feast,_

Alvin and Theodore: (_wa, wa-oo) _Simon_: To ghouls all came from their humble abodes,_

Alvin and Theodore: (_wa-oo)_ Simon_: To get a jolt, from my electrodes._

Alvin and Theodore: (they did the mash) Simon: They did the monster mash,

Alvin and Theodore:_ (the monster mash) _Simon_: It was a graveyard smash,_

Alvin and Theodore_: (they did the mash)_ Simon_: It caught on in a flash,_

Alvin and Theodore:_ (they did the mash) _Simon_: They did the monster mash_

Alvin and Theodore_ : (wa-oo) Simon: From my laboratory in the castle East,_

Alvin and Theodore:_ (wa-oo) Simon: To the master bedroom where the vampires feast,_

Alvin and Theodore:_ (wa, wa-oo) Simon: To ghouls all came from their humble abodes,_

Alvin and Theodore:_ (wa-oo) _Simon_: To get a jolt, from my electrodes._

Alvin and Theodore:_ (Then you can mash) _Simon_: Then you can monster mash,_

Alvin and Theodore:_ (the monster mash) _Simon_: and do my graveyard smash,_

Alvin and Theodore:_ (then you can mash) _Simon_: You'll catch on in a flash,_

Alvin and Theodore:_ (then you can mash)_ Simon_: Then you can monster mash._

Simon_: Out from his coffin Drac's voice did ring_

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing_

_He opened the lid and shook his fist and said_

Alvin (Dressed as a vampire) _: "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_

Alvin and Theodore_ (it's now the mash) _Simon_: It's now the monster mash,_

Alvin and Theodore_ (the monster mash) _Simon_: And it's a graveyard smash,_

Alvin and Theodore_ (it's now the mash) _Simon:_ It's caught on in a flash,_

Alvin and Theodore_ (it's now the mash) _Simon_: It's now the monster mash._

Alvin and Theodore_ (wa-oo) _Simon_: Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band,_

Alvin and Theodore_ (wa-oo) _Simon_: And my monster mash is the hit of the land,_

Alvin and Theodore_ (wa, wa-oo)_ Simon_: For you the living, this mash was meant too,_

Alvin and Theodore_ (wa-oo) _Simon_: When you get to my door, tell them Simon sent you._

The students cheered and the Chipmunks bowed. Alvin grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you." He said. "We'll have one more song tonight in about 20 minutes." Brittany ran up on the stage.

"So go get some food or do whatever you want, because you won't want to miss it." Everyone surrounding the stage walked away. Dave walked up to the stage.

"Okay boys, that was great."

"Naturally." Simon said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Theodore laughed.

"Now go take your quick break before the final act."

"You got it Dave." Alvin said. The Chipmunks and Chipettes ran off the stage to the snack table.

"We only have 20 minutes." Jeanette said. "Let's hurry up before the next song."

"Wow, serious deju vu." Eleanor said. The chipmunks went over to the table and ate some toaster waffles specially made for them.

"Thanks for saving us tonight." Theodore said to the Chipettes.

"Yeah, we don't know what would have happened if we'd been in there any longer." Simon said.

"It wasn't that dangerous in there was it?" Jeanette asked.

"No, but Alvin was becoming a pain." He replied.

"I was not!" Alvin yelled before tossing a waffle in his mouth.

"Well your welcome anyway." Eleanor said.

"Even though we got lost and didn't get to hang out as we planned…" Alvin started as her took Brittany's hands. "…it was still great spending Halloween with you." Alvin said.

"Oh Alvin, that's so 1990's of you." Alvin smugly grinned as the loudspeaker came on.

"Attention everyone. It's time for the final song. Can everyone please make their way to the auditorium?  
>Dave said.<p>

"Oh no! It's already time for the final song!" Jeanette yelled.

"We've got to hurry and get on stage!" Eleanor said. The chipmunks started running towards the stage, dodging human feet along the way.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Chipmunks coming through!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yelled as they ran. Dave was about to pull the curtains up.

"We're almost there." Brittany said.

"And now, without further ado, The Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Dave turned on the music. The curtains rose and the Chipettes began to sing.

(**Follow along with video**. .com/watch?v=dG0fWNHKess.)

_Chipettes: Hey boys, just what was that noise_

_Coming from somewhere over there?_

_If it wasn't you and it wasn't me,_

_then what in the wide wide world could it be?_

_Chipmunks: (Howls)_

Chipettes_: You want to scream and shout,_

_and jump right out of your feet,_

Chipmunks_: (Howls)_

_Don't be crying about,_

_Come on and take my hand and you will understand._

Chipmunks_: Oh baby!_

All of the students in the auditorium began to dance.

Chipettes_: Everything's gonna be alright!_

_Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night,_

_Get closer to me and baby hold on tight,_

_Cause everything's gonna be all right!_

_The Chipmunks jumped on the left side of the stage and began to dance. _

Chipmunks_: Hey girl, we don't wanna rock your world,_

_But we don't believe in that mean old boogie man._

_There ain't no such thing no how, no way, where._

_But sometimes late at night we still get a little scared!_

Chipettes_: (Howls)_

_You want to scream and shout,_

_and jump right out of your feet,_

_Chipettes: (Howls)_

_Don't be crying about,_

_Come on and take my hand and you will understand!_

_Brittany: Oh baby!_

The Chipmunks and Chippetes jumped off stage and joined the other students in dance.

_Chipmunks and Chipettes: Everything's gonna be alright,_

_Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night,_

_Get closer to me and baby hold on tight,_

_Cause everything's gonna be all right!_

* * *

><p>Theodore: Well wasn't that a great story.<p>

Eleanor: I liked the part where we danced at the end.

Jeanette: I liked the part where

Brittany: I liked the part where I was the total center of attention.

Eleanor: That never happened.

Simon: Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed the program.

Alvin: But even stars such as myself need a rest. So Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

Everyone except Alvin: It's Halloween.

Alvin: Oh, well then

Everyone: Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, wasn't that sweet. And nostalgic. Sorry the last chapter was so short comapared to the others. In fact, I'm sorry this whole story is so short and rather lame, but I didn't think anything else could have been included here. Definetly sorry that there was no monster. Maybe I'll edit it later on. So anyway Happy Halloween!<strong>


End file.
